


The Way To A Man's Heart

by rebeccastceir



Series: An End. A Beginning.  - MOOD BOARD [7]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Amnesia, Hanzo's even worse, I know nothng of timelines, I'm surprised nobody else knows that, Implied Relationships, Implied Smut, Jesse's an incorrigible flirt, M/M, Overwatch - Freeform, Temporary Amnesia, but only when they're alone, implied sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:21:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27139306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebeccastceir/pseuds/rebeccastceir
Summary: Jesse has amnesia.Hanzo has an ace up his sleeve.
Relationships: Genji Shimada & Hanzo Shimada, Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada, McHanzo
Series: An End. A Beginning.  - MOOD BOARD [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002075
Comments: 8
Kudos: 135





	The Way To A Man's Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I only know about Overwatch from other peoples' fanfics, but I'm a glutton for soft boys and happy endings, and amnesia fics provided everyone gets their memories back at the end (or not - but only if they're happier that way). And after reading another amnesia fic where Jesse only sorta did, it struck me that Hanzo wouldn't really settle for that, and then I got a glimpse of him in a... well, you just have to read it. ;)

"You really don't remember _anything?_ " Genji asked him incredulously.

"Sorry, pardner," Jesse shrugged. "Not a thing. Not since walkin' into the place yesterday. Well, for _me_ it was yesterday..."

He'd been on a mission. Got a flashbang to the face, a blow to the back of his head, and woken up in Angela's medical bay with no memory of the past two years. Since he seemed alright otherwise, and since he'd apparently made himself the _de facto_ morale officer - his missing memory upset everybody around him more than it did Jesse himself - Angela'd given them all the go-ahead to fill in the missing pieces for him. Morrison had gone first, since Jesse'd known him the longest, even before joining Overwatch, and everybody else was following up roughly in order, according to who he'd met when. They stuck to their own personal connections with him, hoping their faces, voices, and stories would jog his memory. So far, no luck. Jesse could tell he was closer with some than with others, and with only two years' worth of missing memories he doubted any of it would change. His own personal judgment didn't seem to be shaken - by the looks of them, the ones he wasn't so close with were fine with that. No animosity between them, just a level of understanding - they didn't mix, and wouldn't, in any version of themselves. The ones he'd been friends with before, he clicked with again instantly, even if he couldn't remember the particulars. But the ones they told him he'd been closest to - the Shimada brothers - had saved themselves for last, and Jesse was startin' to feel like there was a reason for that. Genji he'd apparently known for longer than some of the others, and it even sorta felt like he remembered him - green hair on a cyborg made a lasting impression, or at least Jesse felt like it _ought_ to - and their history made sense. 

But Genji's older brother?

Jesse was _reeeaaallly_ startin' to wish he remembered the older brother. Like. _Droolin'_ over the man, wishin'. Were they friends? Were they _more_ than just friends? _Please, please_ , someone tell him they were more than just friends...

Judgin' by the looks of him, the older brother was wishin' Jesse remembered him, too.

Genji flashed his older brother Hanzo - and wasn't _that_ a name with a nice ring to it, Jesse _knew_ he could make _that_ name sound sexy with his soft Texas drawl - flashed his older brother Hanzo a look of pure frustration. 

"You don't remember me at all?" Hanzo asked Jesse carefully, one exquisitely dark brow quirked low.

"Wishin' I did," Jesse admitted, lusting after him. Chocolate brown eyes and sleek dark hair, high cheekbones, gold skin, more muscles than God... Jesse slouched with his cheek on his fist, staring dreamily at him, whiskey forgotten. _Hell,_ he wished he remembered Hanzo.

"But you guys _dated!_ " Genji sputtered.

"Yes. Thank you, Genji," Hanzo said quickly, flashing him an annoyed look.

Jesse sat up with interest. They dated? Why was Hanzo annoyed?

"And-and-and fu-"

"YES. THANK YOU, Genji," Hanzo said even more pointedly. He gave his brother a sharper look.

Genji stared back at him in frustration. Shut his jaw with a snap. Finally he figured out what his brother wasn't saying - Jesse wished someone'd say it to _him_ \- and rose from his seat, a faint blush coloring his cheeks. "I'll just be going now," Genji said quickly, excusing himself.

Hanzo waited until he was gone.

"Dated _and-and-and_?" Jesse asked, wide-eyed, turning back to Hanzo with a wide grin. " _That_ sounds promisin'."

Hanzo's dark eyes followed Genji out the door, waiting to be sure he was well-and-truly gone, and would _stay_ gone. Then they flicked back to Jesse. He let himself look Jesse over just as thoroughly, just as hungrily, as he'd _not_ been doing two seconds ago, and Jesse realized Hanzo could intimidate a _starling_ into shutting up. But as Hanzo let the seconds stretch out, his expression by turns sharp, soft, and everything in between, Jesse could also see the deepening amusement in his eyes. "Yes," he admitted finally, fighting back a smirk. "You pursued me for almost a year."

"I _did?_ " Jesse was genuinely amazed at himself. " _That_ doesn't sound like me." It _really_ didn't. He let a grin stretch his lips. Let his eyes rake over Hanzo again, for, what was it now? The eleventh time, in about ten minutes? With his younger brother gone, Hanzo was practically preening under his attention. Practically devouring Jesse with his own. "Can't believe it woulda taken me that long..." Jesse murmured. 

Hanzo gave a soft "ha" of amusement, eyes dancing around the kitchen without really settling on anything. The smile curling along the edges of his lips matched the recurve on the bow he'd carried in. Storm Bow, he'd called it. Jesse didn't remember the bow. He was doing his best to re-memorize the smile. Hanzo ran his hands up and down his own thighs under the table, as if his palms itched to touch something, making his pecs flex. And his shoulders... And his biceps... Jesse was drooling again. "Mm, I wanted proof that you were serious," the archer admitted, his eyes dancing back to Jesse to gauge his reaction. They danced away again, lips twitching with amusement, as he conceded, "I may have taken longer than was completely necessary."

Jesse saw the hint of his grin, wondered what it would take to make him full-blown smile. If the man had played coy, Jesse could see why he'd stayed on the hook for almost a year. "What'd I do that finally convinced ya?"

"Ha!" Hanzo laughed outright, lips stretching easily, his eyes flicking back to Jesse. "Nothing but... _very persistent_ foolish cowboy charm."

Jesse laughed too. God, his stomach was doing somersaults at that smile. "I knew I'd getcha." Hanzo raised an eyebrow at him, and Jesse hastened to add, "I mean, I don't _remember_ it." God, he wished he did. "But like. I can _see_ it." He always thought his native Texas charm would work on everybody, but watching Hanzo relax when they were alone, versus the reserve he'd shown when even just his brother was around - and oh yeah, Jesse could well imagine that getting the gorgeous and intimidating Hanzo Shimada to loosen up around him had become his life's ambition. He let his eyes rake over Hanzo's broad and well-muscled chest for the, _oh, why not make it an even dozen_ th time. Oggled the elaborate dragon tattoo tumbling down his arm from under his t-shirt. Judging by the way Hanzo smiled at him, he enjoyed Jesse oggling him. "So, eventually we dated _and-and-and_?" Jesse prodded, finally peeling his eyes back up and grinning at him. "Remind me again, what's the _and-and-and_?" He was pretty sure by now he knew...

"Mmm," Hanzo got up. He sat on the edge of the table, one well-muscled thigh very near Jesse's left hand, and picked up his whiskey without asking. "I have become very good at - what's the American phrase?" He sucked down half the whiskey while pretending to think about it. "Oh yes." He set the glass down with a _thunk_ and leaned over to purr in Jesse's ear, " _Ride 'em, cowboy_."

Every single cell in Jesse's body slammed to a stop. He remembered that phrase, in that voice, with that spine-melting _growl_ , being purred in his ear more than once. He couldn't even breathe between the half-glimpsed memories flooding his brain and the intense arousal spiking his gut. It barely registered when Hanzo disappeared from the table, whisking Jesse's hat and serape off with him. By the time his chest started working again and he turned, Hanzo was halfway to the door, chest puffed out, chin held high, Jesse's hat brim pulled all the way down to the bridge of his nose, the serape accenting every move of his perfectly round ass as it swayed around. 

Hanzo stopped at the door, looked back, and gave him a sly, flirty wink. " _Yee haw_."

Jesse followed so fast they could have used him for rocket fuel.

Genji saw the white flash of Hanzo's smile through the common room doorway as Jesse caught up to him, palming his butt. 

He looked back around the crowded common room, where everyone else was gathered for movie night. "Anyone have money on Hanzo's ass?"

Zenyatta raised a hand from his spot amongst the girls, cross-legged as always, hovering six inches above the floor. "You will find that Hanzo has the only winning bet," he intoned, attention never wavering from the tv.

Genji pulled out his tablet to confirm, blushing when he saw what Hanzo'd _actually_ wagered on, and looked away again as quickly as possible. Everyone else groaned and paid up, passing him the money. 

"Crank up the volume, will you, Lúc?" Genji begged, as he tucked the tablet and cash away in his pocket. "I _really_ don't wanna hear anything else."

Lúcio cranked it to fifty, and Genji settled on the couch, relieved that his brother's happy laugh, and Jesse's teasing one, were drowned out by the noise. If only he could scrub his own eyeballs.

Happy endings were all well and good. True love, and all that. But _nobody_ wanted to hear his brother fuck a cowboy. Again.

**Author's Note:**

> Jesse took his serape back pretty early. He let Hanzo keep the hat for a few more hours.
> 
> A starling is a chatty little bird that doesn't shut up for much, except predators, and if they feel they're safe enough not even then.


End file.
